my_own_marvel_universefandomcom-20200213-history
List of powers and abilities
The following is a list of all known powers and/or abilities possessed by beings or deities: Ability-affecting powers *'Ability manipulation:' **'Ability absorption:' **'Ability augmentation:' **'Ability bestowal:' **'Ability mimicry:' **'Ability negation:' **'Ability replication:' **'Ability sensing:' Biological powers *'Biokinesis:' **'Autonomic function manipulation:' **''Bio-molecular alteration:'' **'Bodily cleansing:' **'Death induction:' **'Gerontokinesis:' ***'Age shifting:' ***'Age transferal:' **'Healing:' **'Myokinesis:' **'Opinokinesis:' **'Osteokinesis:' ***'Bone spike protrusion:' **''Pain induction:'' **'Trichokinesis:' *'Cerebrokinesis:' **'Concentration disruption:' **''Pain induction:'' **'Paralyzation:' **'Personality alteration:' **'Sleep induction:' **'Unconsciousness induction:' **'Vertigo induction:' *'Chlorine gas emission:' *'Claw retraction:' *'Elasticity:' **'Prehensile tongue:' *'Equilibrium distortion:' *''Exoskeletal armor:'' *''Flight:'' *'Genetic instability:' *'Lung adaptation:' **'Anaerobic respiration:' **'Aquatic respiration:' *''Molecular synchronization:'' *'Nosokinesis:' **'Disease generation:' *'Pherokinesis:' **'Pheromone emission:' *'Physical enhancement:' *'Possession:' *'Quill projection:' *'Reanimation:' *'Serqekinesis:' **'Acid secretion:' **'Acidic spit:' **'Acidic blood:' **'Acidic vomit:' *'Tentacle manifestation:' *'Thiriokinesis:' **'Parasite manipulation:' *'Thorn protrusion:' *'Toxic blood:' *'Venom generation:' Element-based powers *'Aerokinesis:' **'Aerolocomotion:' **''Flight:'' **''Levitation:'' *'Atmokinesis:' **'Tornado generation:' *'Chlorokinesis:' **'Plant growth acceleration:' *'Ecokinesis:' *'Electrokinesis:' **'Electric constructs:' *'Hydrokinesis:' **'Cryokinesis:' ***'Ice breath:' ***'Ice constructs:' **'Water constructs:' *'Pyrokinesis:' **'Fire breathing:' **'Fire constructs:' **'Heat generation:' *'Terrakinesis:' **'Earth constructs:' Energy-based powers *'Acoustokinesis:' **'Echolocation:' **'Sonic blasts:' **'Sonic scream:' *'Cosmic energy manipulation:' *'Darkforce manipulation:' *'Electromagnetokinesis:' **'Electromagnetic pulse emission:' *'Ergokinesis:' **'Energy balls:' **'Energy beams:' **'Energy blasts:' **'Energy constructs:' **'Energy projection:' **''Exoskeletal armor:'' **'Force fields:' **'Optic beams:' *''Flight:'' *'Heat generation:' *'Invisibility:' **'Cloaking:' *'Ionikinesis:' **'Plasma emission:' *'Kinetic energy manipulation:' **'Kinetic energy absorption:' *''Levitation:'' *'Life-force manipulation:' **'Life-force absorption:' *'Magnetokinesis:' *'Photokinesis:' **'Luminescence:' *'Psychoergokinesis:' **''Psychic blasts:'' **''Psychic constructs:'' *'Radiokinesis:' **'Radiation emission:' *'Seismokinesis:' **'Shockwave emission:' *'Umbrakinesis:' **'Shadow fog generation:' Matter-based powers *'Electron manipulation:' *'Explosion generation:' *'Leptokinesis:' **'Appearance alteration:' **''Bio-molecular alteration:'' **'Ferro-molecular manipulation' **'Molecular acceleration:' **'Molecular bonding:' **'Molecular combustion:' **''Molecular synchronization:'' **'Phasing:' **'Transmutation:' *'Matter manipulation:' *'Object enhancement:' *'Physical restoration:' *'Picnokinesis:' *'Technokinesis:' **'Activation and deactivation:' **'Techno-possession:' *''Telekinesis:'' Psychic powers *'Absorption:' *'Astral projection:' *'Astral vision:' *'Aura manipulation:' **'Aura absorption:' *'Aura perception:' *'Clairvoyance:' *'Cybermentality:' *'Cyberpathy:' *'Hive mind:' *'Empathy:' **'Aviapathy:' **'Entomopathy:' **'Telempathy:' **'Zoopathy:' *'Extradimensional sight:' *'Feral mind:' *'Hypnosis:' **'Siren song:' *'Lie detection:' *'Mediumship:' *'Mind transferal:' *'Mind swapping:' *'Mnemokinesis:' **'Memory erasure:' **'Memory projection:' *'Pathokinesis:' **'Empathic induction:' **'Sensation induction:' *'Precognition:' **'Death precognition:' **'Precognitive dreaming:' *''Psychic blasts:'' *'Psychic charisma:' *''Psychic constructs:'' *'Psychic intuition:' **'Danger sense:' **'Death sense:' **'Intuitive aptitude:' *'Psychic resistance:' *'Psychic shields:' *'Psychometry:' *'Retrocognition:' *'Soul manipulation:' **'Soul splitting:' *'Technopathy:' *''Telekinesis:'' *'Telepathy:' **'Mental possession:' **'Mind control:' **'Psychic link:' **'Telepathic cloaking:' **'Telepathic communication:' **'Telepathic illusions:' ***'Empathic illusions:' *'Weakness detection:' *'Worship induction:' Reality-warping powers *'Animation:' *'Conjuration:' *'Dynamokinesis:' *'Gyrokinesis:' **'Anti-gravity:' **'Immobility:' *'Imagination manifestation:' *'Magic:' **'Mysticism:' **'Potion making:' **'Spell casting:' *'Reality warping:' *'Replication:' *'Suspended animation:' *'Tychokinesis:' **'Accelerated probability:' *'Visual projection:' Shapeshifting powers *''Bio-molecular alteration:'' *'Camouflage:' *'Reconstitution:' *'Self-detonation:' *'Shapeshifting:' **'Alternate form:' **'Empathic metamorph:' **'Metamorph:' **'Substance mimicry:' *'Size alteration:' *'Technomorphing:' *'Unique physiology:' Space-time powers *'Chronokinesis:' **'Chronoblasts:' *'Portal creation:' **'Warp portals:' *'Teleportation:' *'Time travel:' Superhuman condition *'Accelerated metabolism:' *'Adoptive muscle memory:' *'Parallel processing:' *'Regenerative healing factor:' **'Disease immunity:' **'Foreign chemical immunity:' **'Poison immunity:' *'Self-sustenance:' *'Superhuman agility:' *'Superhuman awareness:' *'Superhuman breath:' *'Superhuman durability:' **'Impenetrable skin:' **'Invulnerability:' *'Superhuman endurance:' *'Superhuman intelligence:' *'Superhuman leaping:' *'Superhuman longevity:' **'Immortality:' *'Superhuman marksmanship:' *'Superhuman memory:' **'Photographic memory:' *'Superhuman reflexes:' *'Superhuman speed:' *'Superhuman stamina:' *'Superhuman strength:' *'Superhuman swimming:' *'Superhuman thought processing:' *'Superhuman tracking:' *'Superhumanly acute senses:' **'Superhuman hearing:' **'Superhuman olfaction:' **'Superhuman vision:' ***'Night vision:'